


Like the back of my hand

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [35]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 65 - Freeform, Domestic af, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong knows his boyfriend like the back of his hand, and this familiarity satisfies him to no end.





	Like the back of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to the short drabbles...

Taeyong knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand. And he loved it. Yuta could be quite unpredictable sometimes, and Taeyong took great pride in that he was able to predict what the takoyaki prince will do or say next.

He knew his little habits that allowed Taeyong to see how he was feeling at that moment. He knew the little movements of his face when he saw something he didn't like or even the opposite, really wanted. 

He knew how Yuta will react when someone said to him something. He knew how he would look and say in his head "Why me? This is stupid..." in Japanese, whenever he was forced to do something that wasn't his job originally. 

He knew what kind of new food to make or order that Yuta would like, and what kind of drinks disgusted him. 

Taeyong loved knowing this little things. He thought it was special. It allowed him to know his lover more than everybody else did. It made HIM feel special. 

That was why he was prepared for everything. Like Yuta stealing his food when he just asked for a bite originally.

Taeyong was sitting on the couch with a small pizza like thing he brought in the supermarket earlier. He wasn't in the mode to cook, so he just brought the first frozen thing that looked good and he haven't tried yet. And honestly, he wasn't disappointed. It wasn't a real pizza, couldn't even be compared, but was better than the other frozen thing he had eaten before. 

"I'm home" He heard Yuta's sigh, so he turned around, placing his plate in his lap. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend. 

"Welcome back" he gave him a small smile, which was reciprocated. Yuta took off his shoes before he crossed the room and leaned down to give Taeyong a kiss. 

When he pulled back, he looked at the plate.  
"What are you eating?" He asked. Taeyong looked at the plate and the pizza he had only just bit into. 

"Pizza like something. It's good though, want a bite?" He asked, lifting it carefully off the plate and to Yuta's mouth. Yuta bit into it, placing his hand on Taeyong's as he did so. He went around the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend. Taeyong put the plate back as he watched Yuta eat. He saw how his eyes widened a little as he chewed, it usually meant that he liked it. 

Taeyong smiled to himself. He knew what was coming. 

Yuta hummed softly as he swallowed, nodding to himself.  
"It's good" he said, before he lay down so his head was leaning against Taeyong's side. 

"You like it?" Taeyong asked, lifting up one of his eyebrows. 

Yuta gave him a smile.  
"Yep. So can I have..." He started, but he couldn't even finish it before Taeyong put the plate and the pizza on his tummy. 

"You can have it" he said, running his fingers through Yuta's hair. 

This shocked the younger, at least his expression told Taeyong so. 

"But I only wanted another bite" he said. Taeyong smiled as he stood up. Yuta looked like a cat in that moment. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Babe, I know you. That won't be one bite" he laughed, straightening up. 

" But..." Yuta started once again, and took the plate from his stomach so he could sit up, but Taeyong just shook his head. 

"Don't worry, you can have it. I bought two" he said, before he went into the kitchen. 

His predictions about Yuta never failed, and it satisfied him to no end.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
